campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
Jasper is a former Camp Campbell camper. He makes his unofficial debut in "Camp Campbell Wants YOU!" before his main series debut in "Journey to Spooky Island". He is hinted, later confirmed, to be a ghost stranded on Spooky Island, unable to move on. Appearance Jasper's appearance partially consists of apparel popular in the 90's: He wears a yellow Camp Campbell shirt over a purple flannel long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts with a sky-blue triangle pattern and lavender LA Gear light up shoes with orchid colored laces. He also has olive colored hair, dark eyebrows, and light blue eyes. Personality Jasper is soft-spoken, rather nervous and speaks in outdated lingo. He seems like a follower and when he met Max, Nikki, and Neil, tried to be part of their "gang". According to David's story, he seems to enjoy the camp to a great extent and was proclaimed as the best camper of the Order of the Sparrows and has a generally upbeat and happy attitude. However, his opinion on the camp changes near the end of the episode. He appears to enjoy company from other campers, especially given that the other visitors to the island are Quartermaster and his friends wanting to do perverse acts. In the special NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL, it is revealed that Jasper is unable to leave Spooky Island and is cursed to haunt the realm of the living until his corporeal body is able to find peace. In "Dial M for Jasper", the true circumstances of his death are finally shown and elaborated on. Affiliation Trivia * Jasper first appeared in "Camp Campbell Wants YOU!" along with a young David. * Jasper's name is a possible allusion to Casper the Friendly Ghost. * Jasper also appears in one of the photos shown at the end of "Camporee". * His line, "Don't have a cow man," is possibly a reference to The Simpsons. * In "Journey to Spooky Island", Jasper's shoes are different from those in "Jasper Dies at the End". ** It is revealed in "Dial M For Jasper", that he burned the LA shoes after they cost him his bravery badge. He laments that he wouldn't have died if he had his LA Gear light up shoes. * Jasper lacks a shadow for the entirety of his screen time in "Journey to Spooky Island.""We've done a couple of things animation-wise nobody has picked up on. In the Spooky Island episode, we didn't give Jasper a shadow." Jordan Cwierz /u/RoosterTeeth Reddit. Retrieved June 30, 2017. This seems to have been used as a way to differentiate the dead from the living. In episodes which feature him in the past, however, he has a shadow. * In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", it is hinted that he was presumably killed at Spooky Island as he had stated that he is cursed to haunt the island until his corporeal body was to find peace in the living realm. ** In "Dial M For Jasper", it's finally revealed that Jasper blew himself up with a cache of dynamite in a cave and is stuck as a ghost because his body was not buried properly. * Jasper is seen to have a Pog collection in the same episode, he first mentions about playing Pogs in Journey to Spooky Island. * Jasper is the only character that uses such outdated lingo, even though a young Davey and Cameron Campbell are both present in the 90’s era. Davey and Campbell do not remark on Jasper’s choice of words. * Jasper is stuck on Spooky Island and unable to go beyond it without difficulty, although he was able to contact David through his dreams at one point. References